Jared Savage
Jared Trevor Savage (born June 14, 1983) is a Sierran actor, comedian, director, and musician. Beginning his career performing in plays in his native Appleton, Shasta, he landed his first major role in the 2007 film Hath No Fury playing Sergeant David McLeary. He starred in in his first comedy film two years later in the 2009 hit My Grandma's Home where he played the dual role of Jason Hodges and Granny Hodges. From then on, he alternated between performing in action thrillers and adult comedies where he was applauded for his wide range. His first television role was in Clark State Police as Detective Gordon Wilson where he stayed for 3 seasons. As his career continued, he went back to focusing more on comedy where he expanded his realm of subject matter, discussing more serious issues such as republicanism, homosexuality, finance, sex, and marriage in contrast to the absurdist-humor he was known for. Throughout his life, Savage has struggled with depression and suicidal thoughts and has sought treatment for it during his adolescence. On April 2, 2016, it was reported that Savage had checked himself into mental institution at the insistence of his ex-girlfriend. His agents later told the press that he was "Doing well and should be back on his feet quickly". Early life Jared Savage was born on June 14, 1983 in Appleton, Shasta to Marion and Grant Savage. His mother worked as a nurse and his father was a day-laborer. Savage expressed interest in acting in a young age, often imitating the childhood movies and television shows he watched. He was adept at humor and was frequently known as a class clown in schools he attended. His earliest acting roles were in class plays and teachers were impressed with his skills. In 5th grade while attending Northbrige Elementary in Appleton, he was allowed to direct a play based on the life of Martin Luther King Jr. which received acclaim in his community. Career Start in theater After earning a degree in performing arts, Savage began auditioning for roles in his local theater scene and saw moderate successes. His rendition of Shakespeare's Hamlet earned him addition recognition in Appleton. He auditioned for his first film role in 2003 and received a small role as supporting extra in the movie Jenny's Like That. Despite being a small role, Savage was reportedly invigorated this experience and he was driven to further pursue his career. Savage moved to Hollywood and appeared in five other films, mostly supporting roles. In 2007, received a main role in the film Hath No Fury as Sergeant David McLeary where his performance was well-praised by critics. Move into comedy My Grandma's Home was Savage's first comedic role where he played both the bumbling grandson Jason Hodges and his sassy, no-nonsense grandmother Granny Hodges. While the film itself received mixed reviews, many applauded Savage's performance as two characters, again noting Savage's wide range ability. After Grandma, Savage was offered other roles in comedy films but reportedly turned most of them down, later revealing in a 2011 interview that "They didn't fit me. They only knew me from that movie and thought that was I all was. Only a few directors realized I could do more". Because of his dissatisfaction in the roles he was being offered, he entered stand-up comedy, appearing on PremierTonight's 10PM slot. In 2014 he partnered with and created his own stand-up show called Me In Real Life, which released its second season in July 2016. Personal life Between 2013 and 2016, Savage was dating actress Stephanie Gomez which became the subject of controversy in late 2015 after police were called to Savage's home allegedly because of domestic violence on Savage's part. Savage nor Gomez were arrested and the matter was dropped shortly after. They were no longer being seen together after January 2016 and two months later Gomez confirmed their relationship had ended but said they still keep contact. Savage declines to answer questions regarding his relationship with Gomez Savage has discussed how he has struggled with depression and suicidal thoughts since he was a teenager. In a 2015 interview Savage stated "What people don't realize is that it can happen to anyone. 'Oh, he's rich, he's famous how can he be depressed?' Shit like that pisses me off. Seriously, it doesn't matter who you are, if you feel like this, don't be afraid to ask for help". Savage has worked with several non-profit organizations to raise awareness of mental illnesses. Politically, Savage is independent but has expressed support for some Democratic-Republican politicians. Savage is an atheist. Filmography Discography Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:Sierrans